


短打2

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	短打2

噩梦如期而至，这次他梦见自己穿着新妇的嫁衣，被神轿抬着，颠颠浮浮地向着山上前进。他的头上戴着足金的冠冕，软红的薄纱蒙住了他的面部，只能模模糊糊的看见轿夫晃动的影子。他不明白自己前往的方向，道边的民众笑闹着，甚至他可以看见有女孩子抛洒的花瓣落在轿上。明明看似是一场盛大的婚礼，为什么他的怀中却揣着致命的短刃？

世代只出蛟目中间种的金家虽然势力不大，却为各个重种家族暗中保护着，是因为金家嫡系中偶尔会出现的龟的变异种，他们拥有在时间的流水中抓取过去与未来的碎片的能力。

金钟炫就是这一代的“龟”。他一度怀疑这个噩梦是在替别的家族寻找疑案线索的时候招上了恶鬼，但是三个月了除了自己神经有点焦虑似乎也没有什么要死要活的情况。

或者是有人发现了他的身份？他摇了摇头，不仅仅是他自己把龟的魂现藏在蛟的伪装之下，禁止窥探金氏魂现也是斑类人人皆知的一大禁令。没有人会冒被所有重种家族盯上的风险，除非他是金字塔顶端的人鱼。

但是人鱼已经在1000年前的稻荷会上被各大家族联手抹杀了。超出了伦理之外的强大必然惹来杀身之祸，即使是没有物理形态的人鱼也是。

他给自己吃了一颗定心丸，准备去上班，然后在堂屋的地方被叫住了，母亲吩咐他早点回来，他的联姻对象今晚要与他见面。他随便应付了一声，转身向外走去。

见面约在了高级日料店里，对方是猫又重种的次子，温和而英俊。反正作为“龟”，他总要面对作为种马的命运，他仰头看向对面的男人，这个身高差很难想象对面做下面的那个啊。他叹了一口气，借上洗手间的名义出了包厢。

他为了拖延时间慢慢走过庭院旁的缘侧，有个高瘦的男子迎面向他走来，在接近他的瞬间，金钟炫听见他对自己说：“要小心人鱼。”

“你是谁？不知道非礼勿视吗？何况我是金氏！”金钟炫一下子有些恼怒，转身怒斥，却被轻轻的抱了一下。

“因为我算是与另一条人鱼有缘的人，你身上全是人鱼的气味。”他解释到，然后径直离开了。

'看来他是给我施了伪装。'金钟炫想着，一边走进了洗手间。他并不想上厕所于是只是拧开了水龙头洗了把脸，这时他听见了庭院里竹筒敲击青石的声音，越来越快，越来越快。

为什么？！

他仓皇的四顾，没有任何人，洗手池里的水漂浮起来，附上了他的身体。它们像水银一样，不被衣物所吸收，直接穿过衣服的各种缝隙，像一只手在抚摸金钟炫的皮肤。

“啊，果然生气了。”远处厨房里的男性暗暗的笑了。

初夏冰凉的水像一张网包裹着金钟炫，水流的一端绕过他的性器直奔身后的小穴，在微微发热的穴口周边反复试探。这种温度差让金钟炫的前面很快起了反应，在胯下形成一个三角形的小帐篷，他喘息着拉开随意一个隔间的门躲了进去，坐在马桶上，解开了裤子准备用手解决这个尴尬的问题。

这仿佛有生命的水流变得更加兴奋，直接捅进了小穴之中，反复撞击四周的软肉，这让完全没有过性经验的金钟炫哀叫一声就这么泻了出来。精液洒落在西裤上，惨了，等会该怎么面对自己的联姻对象啊，金钟炫觉得大事不妙。然后下一刻更不妙的是，他就看见水流卷走了裤子上的精液，送入了他的后穴中，这兴奋到发狂的水在他的身体里胡作非为，让他难以招架。

“嗯......哈啊.......不行，太快了，这到底是怎么一回事啊！”金钟炫欲哭无泪，在这股莫名其妙的水的操纵下又泻了一次。这时候他是彻底受不了了，委屈的眼泪止不住的往下掉，小声说，“谁啊那么坏，这样我怎么办啊。”

他不敢大声哭出声来，只能克制着掉眼泪，这种委屈感实在难以停止，他觉得这下真的惨了那么红的眼睛，等会出去人家肯定觉得自己不愿意联姻所以跑厕所哭唧唧去了。不依不饶的水还在他的胸口他的体内捣乱着，恨不得把他弄得乱七八糟，他真是气不过，就想用手去击碎这些水流。当他手心拍到这些水的时候，不是冰凉的触感，是一种奇妙的熟悉感，透过远古的时光直达内心。

他突然安静下来，双眼发直，脑海中的剧情终于到了洞房花烛夜，居然是个第三视角，被翻红浪是真的，但是仔细一看床上只有一个人。床上的艳妆美人衣衫凌乱，在不知从何而来的欲火中扭动身体，发出柔媚的呻吟声。“别......别玩了，求求您。”

他双眼紧闭，面上不知是欢愉还是痛苦的神情，发髻散了大半，衣服虽然揉皱了，沾满不知道是汗水还是泪水的水迹，绑带却还是完好的，毕竟婚服一般都是为新郎好脱存在的，对新妇一个人脱下这身华服着实不易。

“啊......”床上的人重要发出一声雌兽被摁住浇灌时的哀叫，腿根不住颤抖，脚趾蜷曲。然后他紧绷的身体像是用尽了全力一般松懈了下来，双腿控制不住的大开，像失了线的木偶。

虽然没有人看见这一切，年轻的新妇还是在短暂的失神后试图找回体面一般，把双腿闭紧，努力起身想整理自己的一头乱发。

他把额前的碎发拨开，露出了和旁观者一模一样的年轻温和的脸。

金钟炫从过去的碎片中回过神来，浑身冰冷，作乱的水已经消失了，没有在西服上留下印迹，要不是自己大开的裤门，他真的要怀疑这是一场噩梦。

他给家里去了电话，让父母向那只美洲豹代为道歉，然后起身出了店，打了辆车去了黄家。

黄氏是蛇目重种的大家长，也是迄今为止朝鲜半岛唯一承认自己有人鱼血统的家族。虽然他们说人鱼血统并没有使自己家族的基因变异，如今的情况不得不让他对此表示怀疑。

“控制水流的能力？”黄氏族长爽朗的大笑，“这样的能力比起蛇目，不如说是金氏的蛟目更有可能吧？”

“不，我想询问的是人鱼的力量。”

男人表情逐渐严肃：“朝鲜半岛的人鱼已经在1000年前消失了，整整千年。确实人鱼是没有实体的精神产物，取而代之他们拥有利用水作为感受世界万物的能力。如果你想知道的只是这些，那教科书上都有。但是你想知道的不仅仅是这些吧？”

金钟炫抬起眼睛：“是的，我接触了一片记忆的碎片，所以如此强大的人鱼是如何被消灭的呢？是不是让新妇带上银匕首，趁他最薄弱的时候，也就是交合的时候重创他？”

“......”族长沉默了一会儿，缓缓开口，“传闻他因为对实体的渴望而疯狂，其实也不是不能理解对吧？因此天灾无数，虽然他是我们的先祖的一脉，我也必须说根除人鱼的结论是一定的。”

“然后呢？”

“记载中说他爱上的人是个是非分明的人，负命上山，婚后三日切断了人鱼的命线后自刎身亡。”老人叹了口气，“这就是结局。”


End file.
